Playing Games
by LucarioWritefag
Summary: A brief testimony of a man and his Mienshao's quality time.


No matter how hard my day could suck. There was always something back at home, waiting for me to make it all better.

Something named Snow.

But not the one that piles up in the streets when winter comes. This Snow fell from the clouds – my Snow descended from the heavens.

And, after another regular day in the regular life of this office drone, Snow was there again, waiting. I closed the door, hung my coat, and received the warmest of all hugs.

_"How have you been today, princess?"_ I smiled and kissed the top of her head. She growled lightly, leaning against my chest. _"Yeah, I missed you too. Shall we have dinner?"_

_"Shao!"_

She lifted those bright, bewitching eyes at me, and I led her by the hand to the kitchen. My cooking skills were as clumsy as hers, so our dinners had nothing special but each other's company, and helping each other to set the table and do the dishes afterwards.

While doing the dishes, though, Snow accidentally dropped a plastic bowl to the floor. I couldn't help but stare at her slim, elegant shape bending down to grab it.

She knew I would, and looked back over her shoulder. That bitch.

_"Mienshao…"_ narrowing her eyes and giggling at my dumb expression, she straightened back up and handed me the bowl. Not even trying to fake an accident, I dropped it. She looked down to the bowl, back up at me, and bent down again, slowly, wagging her tail around playfully.

I won't lie – our relationship is far beyond partnership. We share a bed, we make out, we give each other all sorts of sexual satisfaction allowed by our anatomies. We desire each other.

This time, though, Snow didn't pick the bowl up. Instead, she pushed me with my back against the sink's counter and began undoing my belt.

_"Oh, you, always-"_ My words were cut off by a gasp. Her eagerness was obvious, but the nimbleness of her hands caught me off guard. Before I could finish a sentence, she already had my boner in her hands.

_"Dammit, Snow!"_ I exclaimed, grabbing the back of her head with one hand, letting my fingers run beneath the silky, white fur. She stroked slowly, looking up at me with a naughty expression.

_"Mien…"_

I grabbed under her armpits, lifting and placing her over the counter I was leaned against, and kissed her tightly.

Despite all the lust, our kisses were tender and delicate, as if thoroughly rehearsed. Take my words: there's no girl, or even other Pokémon, as passionate as mine in this whole town.

Our kiss, however, was broken by another gasp of mine. As her hands were around my neck, and her tail, around my waist, she began using her feet. I shuddered, feeling my legs begin to twitch and tremble.

_"Girl… where did you learn this?"_ I muttered, sinking my face in the long surface of her neck, savoring her unique smell, feeling her warm breath in my ear. Feeling closer to the edge, I pulled away.

_"Why such a hurry, dear?"_

Snow grinned back at me, leaping off the counter and bolting out of the kitchen as I kicked my pants aside for some proper quality time. Things were about to get interesting.

Darting away like that was just part of her game. Barely crossing the bedroom's door, though, something coming from behind tackled me down to the bed with the force of a truck.

_"Ouch! What the-"_ Snow broke my words with a kiss. Mounting and grinding her hips over my naked shaft, she moaned and growled into my lips. The sheer fierceness of the moment brought me close to the edge again, but, thankfully, I could hold myself.

The grinding got faster as she placed both hands over my chest and I grabbed her deliciously rounded rump. I felt juices run down through my length to my sack, and pulled my girl a little loser, making her gasp and shudder.

_"B-bitch…"_ My taunt was promptly responded with a whip to the face. Snow looked down at me, raising her chin, and whipped me once again with her arm sleeves.

_"You slap like a little b…"_ Another whip met my cheeks. Hell, these arm sleeves hurt – but I wouldn't dare let her win this little domination game.

_"Let's see who can take more hits!"_ I groaned, slapping her rump. She arched her head back, scratching my chest. As I momentarily let go off her rear, she slipped down, letting her maw reached my cock's level.

_"What, done already?"_ I provoked, grabbing the back of her head. _"Done with your silly domination act?"_

Snow giggled at me, slurping in with a single lick all the precum formed from the grinding. I closed my eyes and laid back, relaxing, allowing her to work around my dick however she pleased.

She embraced my girth with her lips, moving up and down painstakingly, with an occasional slurp or pop here and there, to go along with my moans. I sat back up again, supporting myself over an elbow to better enjoy the view. She had her eyes closed through all the gentle suckling, holding my base with one hand and resting the other over my thigh.

Once again, I held the back of her head – and the beast was awakened. She snapped her eyes open, staring at me, and began bobbing her head up down at a breathtaking speed.

I tried to speak, but no intelligible words came out. The pressure of her motions was close the point of being painful, and I gasped at each cycle of her bobbing, feeling a weird pressure deep beneath my taint, as if it was being squeezed.

This could only mean one thing. At the first twitch of my hips, I pulled the back of her head towards my manhood, thrusting upwards, and blowing my seed. Snow gasped and gagged, finding it hard to contain the volume in her maw. She pulled my semi-flaccid member up, letting my spunk drink from her mouth to my testicles and cock's underside, only to lap it up again, with a delightful growl.

_"Shao mienshao!"_

I pulled her back over my chest and flipped sideways into a cuddle.

_"Snow, you're the best."_

She snuggled up to me, and we remained silent in the cold darkness, sharing warmth. I pulled her chin up for another kiss, petting her sides.

_"Wanna play bitch again tomorrow?"_

Snow giggled, slapping me with the little energy she had left, and turned over to the other side, yawning.

_"Good night, my girl!" I whispered in her ear, spooning behind her._

_"Mienshao…"_ She whispered back, rearing up against me.

And we fell asleep, dreaming of each other.


End file.
